Adaption of Adoptian
by Redpunter
Summary: How would've the series have changed if Natsu and Lucy got married before the Oracion Seis Arc, and adopted Wendy? Find out here. Rowen, Weneo, Romeo X Wendy Natsu x Lucy Nalu Lutsu
1. Past to Present

Wendy tossed in turned in her room in her parents house. No, not her birth parents, but her adoptive parents, Natsu and Lucy Dragneel. How a force of craziness and destruction has a normal girl love him is beyond her, but then again, that seems the case with most in the guild (*cough* looking at you Gelevy). She was in the same shoes as her parents infact, just reversed. She was a force to be reckoned with after a couple of months training with her dad. Wendy sighed happily as she thought of her crush. (*cough* Hiro Mashima, MAKE THIS SHIP CANON OR I BLOW UP THE WORLD!)It was none other then Romeo Conbolt. Her parents had been againest her dating, well, only Natsu was. Why? She didnt understand, but almost every guy her age recieved a death stare from Natsu. The only one not to, Romeo. No that wasnt why she liked him. It was most a less that he was charming in a goofy way. The reason never gave Romeo the stare to tell him, hands of my daughter, was because he was someone who looked up to Natsu, and was part of his family, Fairy Tail. She began to think of all the events she had been through.

It started at the Orecion Seis meeting. That was the first time she met the fellow dragon slayer, holding hands with his wife, fighting off the Trimen.

"Hands off my wife!" Natsu screemed at the trio

"Such beautty doesnt deserve to be squandered" Eve said

"I said hands off" Natsu said using his body to shield her.

The Trimen then noticed Wendy walked in, and pulled the same routine

"I should really run down the road into a bush" she thought to herself (inside joke :))

"You guys really should try to court every girl you see, especially the Sky Sorcress." Wendy was shocked anyone knew who she was.

"Hey Wendy, my names Natsu, I'm a dragonslayer like you" Natsu said with his signiture grin

"Hello Natsu, I'm Wendy, but you already knew that, so what type of slayer are you"

"Fire, I take it your wind?"

"Well the offical term is sky, but close enough"

Events went on normally in the anime til before the fight with Natsu and Zero:

"I'll take lacrima 1" Natsu said

"I'll take 2"

"3"

"I'll go to four, men"

"Five is mine, and six is my friends"

"Who is he or she?"

"A friend ok"

Communitcation cut out

"Zero's at one isnt he?" Jellal asked

"Yes, Natsu has a good sense of smell so that probably where he's at" Erza said

Erza left for her lacrima leaving just Wendy and Jellal

"Jellal, do you think he can beat him?"

"I dont know, all we can do is have faith in him"

"Well, maybe faith isnt enough, there must be something we can do for him!"

"I..You know, your right, please Wendy go to the 6th lacrima, I'll go help Natsu"

"WHAT!? I don't have any attacking spells"

"Wendy, I belive in you, your a dragonslayer, you can do it."

With that faith, she suceeded

When Natsu was found, he was immeditly tackled by his wife. A following Wendy giggling.

"Don't you ever take a risk like that again mister, or its no fire pancakes for a month!" Lucy yelled as Natsu scratched the back of his head

Events follow anime till

"Wendy, the truth of Cait Shelter is that...it never existed." everyone gasped

"What do you mean master?" the girl in question asked

"There has only ever been two members, you and Charlie, the rest were, images" People slowly started fading one by one

"You are all that is left now, you have real friends, you don't need...fake...ones" and with that he faded away

Wendy fell to her knees as her world fell apart, but this time it was Natsu that conferted her

"Wendy, I know the feeling your feeling right now, I used to live in a village, its name was Ground Runways" Everyone except Lucy gasped at this "One day, everyone disappered from it, it became a ghost town, everyone was gone except me" Natsu countinued he story, making the sobbing girl laugh once or twice on his exploits in the woods searching for his friends and family " I eventually met Igneel, and he trained me to be a dragon slayer, what I'm trying to say is that true pain never disappears from us, all we can do is make it into us and accept it, Wendy, this question might be a bit too soon, but both Lucy and I talked about this, would you like...would you like to live with us, as our adopted daughter" Everyone present gasped again for the final time.

"Do you mean, you want to adopt me?"

"I think" everyone sweatfell from Natsu responce

"He means yes Wendy, we've been trying to have a child for about a year, but with no avail"

"Well, then, I'll have to think about it, give me a couple minutes"

"You have all the time in the world" Lucy said

A couple minutes later

"I've made a descion, my answer is.."

**Ok, four things (wow), first, every Monday, I'll update either this, Skyfire, or upload a one shot or new story. Second, I'd like to explain dragonforce before I get to the third chapter here, or the next two in Days, Dragonforce can be obtained 3 ways, first anger, this one is the weakest of the bunch, and awakens your ability easier, by only having to eat Godslayer magic, second way is the normal way, third, is you activate it by emptying all your magic into one attack, then send it directly back to you fast, the reaction of so much power puts you in dragonforce. Third, I will not be updating next week, why? My mom had surgeory today so I'm basicly a maid for the first couple weeks. Fourth, I have another interesting story called The Burning Bell, its a Rowen, so tell me in the reviews if you want this, Burning, or Days. Cya next time (by the way, sorry this is short, I just want gauges on your reviews for it, next chapter will actually feautre Rowen, or a memory of it) The closing words were longer then the story werent they *Facepalm* Back to add more.**


	2. Present to Past

Wendy tossed and turned in her bed. She just couldn't sleep, she decided to go down stair and get some milk. She was careful not to wake her exceed, although she probably couldn't, with all the problems they had with Happy for the first few weeks, she slept through everything. She gently glided down the steps, not making so much as a sound. She went directly for her cabinet. As Natsu wasn't the best when it came to proper eating, Lucy had tried to get him to using a fork and knife, chewing with his mouth closed, and not talking and eating. Needless to say, you can't change Natsu, no matter how hard you try. He acted a little better at the table, but Lucy decided everyone should just have their own dishes, and then everyone would be responsible with what they did with them. Natsu's plates and bowls had a fire design and he had a mug that was basically looked just like a camp fire. Lucys had key and consolations on her plates and bowls. Her mug handle was designed to look like a golden key. Wendys plates and bowls had, you guessed it, wind templates and her mug was made up of wind, similar to her fathers. She suspected by now Gajeel had a steel one but would never go right up and ask. Natsu had to buy new plates for himself every week. As she reached for her mug, she heard a voice. "Wendy… what are you *yawn* doing up so….early in the morning?" That voice was unmistakable anywhere. It was Lucy.

"Just couldn't sleep, been having too many thoughts."

"Was it about what we talked about earlier?" Wendy blushed red.

"A little, but remember, none of that leaves the two of us, you said that as friends"

"Well now the mother bit comes into play since we're home. I want to remind you that the longer you wait, the harder it is."

"You know from personal experience, don't you" Wendy smiled as Lucy faced palmed

"Yeah, it was love in first sight with him, just took a year and Mira relentlessly trying to make Nalu cannon, whatever that means" she continued "Don't ever, ever, EVER, tell Mira you're into to anyone until you start dating them, or she will overwhelm you, trying to get each and every little tidbit she can. Same goes for Natsu, however, if you even say the name, the boy is dead."

"Would he really be that mad?"

"Yeah, we talked about it, and I'm fine with you dating, him on the other hand, said that your way too young, maybe 20 more years before he'll allow it. He still holds out hope you'll become a nun" The two giggled at the fact that Natsu's over protectiveness was ridiculous sometimes.

"So, tell me, what are you going to do tomorrow?" Lucy asked with a sly smirk on her face. Wendy chuckled nervously.

"Well I think I'm going to hang out with Rome-kun."

"Wendy, even though this is normally a guy saying, I think it works nicely for this situation, Grow some balls and ask him out" Lucy stated, Wendy tilted her head

"Hm? What does a ball have to do with this?" She asked naively. She already knew what Lucy was talking about; she was a medic for goodness sake. Still, she wanted to pull her mother's leg.

Lucy face palmed "We haven't had the talk yet, have we?"

"But Luc.. I mean mother, we're talking right now, aren't we?" She had picked up a bit of a trickster attitude from the guild

"Never mind, get to sleep soon, and we don't want you missing your date." Lucy said with smirk on her face as she went up the stair, leaving her daughter red "_Revenge is a dish that is best served cold, maybe I should summon Aquarius, she's good with relationships" _she mused as she went up the stairs. (Making it clear, she was being sarcastic)

"We aren't dating!" she said up the stairs, but the Heartphilla turn Dragneel was back in her room, probably already cuddling her heater. Wendy sighed as she went up the stairs, she face first onto her bed and took deep breaths. She had been waiting for this day for a long time. The first moment she laid eyes on the Conbolt, she knew he would become a powerful mage, even though no one else did. She talked to him one time, and that did it. From then on, whenever she talked to him, her knees went weak, and whenever she looked at him for more than a couple seconds, she would feel her face get warm. She was taken by the boy and unknown to her, him to her.

About an hour later, she still couldn't sleep. She looked over to see it was only 1 AM. This was going to be a long night, wasn't it? She remembered her Edolas journey (**Author here, everything here will be different so I'll pop in a couple times to explain and guide you**)

She and father and their exceeds were the only ones out of the guild that seemed to have been spared from whatever that was. They went up into Edolas by themselves, and got into a few funny escapades. Eventually they found Lucy, and they planned to rescue their friends, by using a secret tunnel Charles had seen in a vision. They ended up getting captured.

"Old man, what did you do with Lucy?" Natsu asked, as he and his daughter were chained to the rocks

"Oh her? She'll fall to her death. She'll make a nice splat." He laughed

"You bastard" Natsu yelled

"Now now, you'll join her sooner than you think" said Byro, as he started to suck the magic power out of Wendy

"AHHH" she shrieked

"You bastard, stop now or I'll kill you and burn your body in the fiery pits of hell" (WOAH NATSU, WOAH)

"It's ok, we'll take turns, she had hers, now you have yours" he replied ignoring his threat

"You…you bast." Natsu said as he began siphoning his power

"Now now, let's go back to her."

"NO please don't, take more from me, please. Spare her from this, take what you need from me" Natsu screamed. Once again, Byro ignored him and began stealing magic power from the younger dragon slayer. She screamed in pain, making Natsu only more desperate.

"PLEASE, take from me, I'm begging you, don't do this, take what you need from me. Just stop torturing her" Natsu said he started sobbing. He had failed as a father in his eyes. If he got out of this, anyone who had anything to do with this in a hundred mile radius was going to die a slow painful death, one for each minute of her suffering and the fact they killed his wife.

**HOLY CRAP. When I thought of this chapter, you had no idea how inspired I was to write this. A begging Natsu, I don't think that happens at all. Well, except for when Gajeel was torturing Lcuy I believe but it's been a while since I watched that part. **

**Anyways, for those wondering about Skyfire, I'm re-writing it, and when it comes back, it'll be better. There is a poll for my next story on my profile, go and check it out. This took awhile, but I should put one more out by the end of the month. I'm quite pleased with this chapter as it covers the present and shows just how dedicated Natsu and Lucy are to their "daughter".**

**This has been Redpunter, and cya next time.**


End file.
